


True Romance

by thosewhitejeans



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom, Miles Kane/Alex Turner - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I just saw Miles in his silver makeup in that clip from his story and then this happened, M/M, this is just some ugly cute fluff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosewhitejeans/pseuds/thosewhitejeans
Summary: “Are you sure about this?”Miles, bless him, gets one sculpted hand at his jaw and it forces him to meet his gaze properly. He’s smiling.“Yeh,” he murmurs, “I trust ya.”((Okay it’s not actually as dramatic as it sounds lol))





	True Romance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: my hand slipped and I wrote this... I would LOVE for it to happen tbh ngl

Exhaling carefully Alex examines the tiny bottle in his hand as though it might have some more detailed instruction. He likes to read things, to be prepared, just so he knows what he ought to be doing properly. It gives away nothing of course so he looks up just a bit, keeping his head down like it might hide the colouring at his cheeks. 

“Are you sure about this?” 

Miles, bless him, gets one sculpted hand at his jaw and it forces him to meet his gaze properly. He’s smiling. 

“Yeh,” he murmurs, “I trust ya.” 

Alex’s brow furrows automatically at that. “Well of course y’ do... but ‘ow can ye be so sure I won’ mess this up? I... I’ve never done it before.” He worries his lip between his teeth, taking Miles’ hand again, partly for the comfort of holding it there in his own and partly because it gives him an excuse to study the gentle curves and ridges of his fingers. 

“Oh please, you ‘ave the steadiest ‘ands of anyone I know!” Alex looks up again, sceptical this time but Miles grins. 

“You know it Mr. ‘Oohhh I’m just poppin’ to get more craft card for my cardboard model that I’m making!’” He affects a ridiculous tone of voice, badly imitating Alex’s accent but making him laugh all the same, those warm and comfortable laughs that stick around in the air and make everything feel right. Miles is probably right though, a few too many nicks of his fingers from the craft knife had certainly helped with steadying his hands during fiddly situations. 

“Unless you don’t wanna do it..?” Alex blinks at him. “I mean... I get it, like if y’think it’d look weird...” 

“No! No... no I wanna do it,” he cuts Miles off, scratching at the short hairs at the back of his head while the other picks up Miles’ left hand again. 

“I fink it’ll fit wi’ yer vibe, love, all glam an’ tha’, y’ look cool.” Miles settles then, the smile back on his face and he scoots back against the arm of the settee to get comfortable and tucking up one leg so it’s crossed under him while the other dangles over the edge. Alex mirrors him and then carefully pulls his hand closer, so he can see better, placing it down on his knee. 

“Right here goes then...” he murmurs, twisting off the lid of the bottle and balancing it carefully on his other knee. Miles probably doesn’t realise it but he’s holding his breath and Alex can feel his stare burning into his face. He carefully gets rid of some of the excess paint from the brush and then brings it to Miles’ hand. Steadying his thumb between his own and his forefinger he decides that’s the best angle he can find before bending down a little more and ever so carefully covering the nail. 

Miles’ hands are cold, colder than his own anyway and a lot softer and by comparison they feel much too delicate. Or maybe it’s just that his own hands holding Miles’ there look almost too rough and heavy. When the thumb is done he looks up carefully, feeling his cheeks burning as soon as he realises he’s got Miles’ full attention on him. He’s managed not to paint any of the actual skin but the polish is thick and a little uneven and the perfectionist in him feels a pull in his chest. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to just... do this yourself?” Alex asks him, examining his work yet again and frowning. 

“And miss watching ye lookin’ all concentrated like this? No way! Besides, y’really don’ need t’worry about it love, it’s just for the effect, if I like it I’ll get it done properly or summat. Or just do it meself if you don’t wanna do it again.” He shrugs lightly and Alex hisses around a sharp inhalation. 

“Miles!! You moved!” 

“No I didn’t!” He begins to protest but Alex cuts him off again. “Stop. Moving!” He stills again and Alex shuffles around to get closer as he takes a hold of Miles’ index finger and tries to steady his brush hand. 

“Stop smirking at me,” he complains quietly, not bothering to look up and hearing the tone of intense concentration in his own voice. Miles just giggles instead. 

They fall mostly quiet while Alex tries his best to avoid jolting and getting black paint all over Miles’ fingers. Each time he finishes one finger he picks up the next very carefully and now that he’s finally at Miles’ pinky finger his others all rest delicately against the back of his hand. When he’s finished he admires his work. Well maybe admires is a strong word, but he casts a critical gaze over it and wonders if the second coat will help at all. Miles raises his hand, considers for a moment and then cocks his head to the side.

“Mi... m’sorry, I told ye I weren’t gonna be good at this... second coat might help a bit I guess but uhm-” 

“-but I like it so far, I think. What about you?” He looks up expectantly, big, brown, almond eyes full of question and Alex smiles automatically. 

“Of course, really cool,” he confirms. 

Alex takes it as his cue to start up with the next hand, just about manages to drag his gaze away from the way Miles’ bracelets dangle from his slender wrist where his hand hovers in mid air. He’s always admired Miles’ jewellery, how well he wears every piece, those bracelets and the two rings on his right hand especially. They just make his hands all the more pretty looking, definitely delicate. Not that that’s actually what they are, on the contrary Alex has seen countless occasions on which Miles’ delicate outer appearance has been proven thoroughly deceptive. But that’s how he looks right now. Still, as Alex focuses properly on the nails, does his best to keep from blobbing too much polish onto each nail, he imagines Miles onstage. He’ll paint his nails, silver make up, tight trousers and some loud shirt or other, maybe even the jumpsuit. He’ll look exactly right, Alex is sure. 

“Definitely keep it,” he murmurs, doing his best with the final nail. They don’t look sleek like they probably should but he’s not hopelessly displeased by the outcome. 

“You think?” Miles asks, already sounding excited. When Alex lets go his hand he holds them both up, and then away, so he admire properly. He hums just a bit, smiling as he looks up to meet Alex’s gaze once more. 

“Yeh, now hold still, can probably start the next coat on that first hand.” He gestures Miles to put his hand back where it had been before, rolling up the sleeves of his jumper and then reaching for the pot again.

“Y’know you don’ ‘ave t’do the second coat, love?” 

“Shhhh, m’concentrating...” he dips his brush again. 

“M’jus’ sayin’, I got the effect well enough from the first coat y’know?” 

Alex sighs, “Yeh but it’s all patchy, lemme finish ‘em.” He’s convinced that Miles rolls his eyes but he can’t even bring himself to care. 

“And keep still!” 

These days they get to see each other so infrequently that it feels so nice just to share company. They’ve never needed an excuse for closeness but Alex is willing to take this particular excuse right now simply because focusing his mind on a task like this, on Miles, makes him really really appreciate it. Even the thought that it might be gone sooner than he’d expected has him desperate. 

“Next time we do it, we’ll get a top-coat... ah fink they’re called tha’, y’know the clear ones?” He flits his eyes up long enough to see the flicker of surprise flash onto Miles’ face. 

“We?” He asks. 

“Next hand,” Alex prompts, reaching for the thumb carefully, “Yeh... yeh we, I don’ mind doin’ it for ye... if m’around y’know?” He smiles because the second coat is turning out much better than the first. Maybe he’s getting the hang of it a little because the colour is more even, solid even and shiny. 

“Oh... right yeh... ‘if,’” Miles reiterates, clearing his throat quietly. Alex dips his brush for a final time and takes the chance to study Miles’ expression and the vague melancholy that had been present in his voice also passes by his features like a tiny shadow. 

“Mi?” He prompts, looking back down so as not to make him self-conscious and feigning being particularly careful on the final coat of the final nail instead.

“I- I just wish our schedules crossed a bit more y’know.... maybe longer than a night at a time, or more regularly at the very least? Sorry that’s... it’s stupid.” 

Alex shakes his head quickly. Honestly he’s surprised Miles brought it up, usually he’s the one going mushy during their rare nights together, curling up to him in bed and squishing his nose at the underside of his jaw so he can inhale his scent. He’s the one who sighs as they share breakfast and complains about how fleeting time is. He considers his response for a second wondering about reassurances versus jokes but Miles is avoiding looking his way, focused instead on his freshly painted fingernails and stretching his hands at different angles so he can look properly. Alex can already see the few areas where the skin of his fingers couldn’t quite escape the paint but he lets Miles smile slightly in admiration. Then he takes his wrist carefully, mind made up all at once. 

“It’s not stupid, Mi, I wish the same, every time we’re together I wish we ‘ad another night, two nights, whatever but it’s worth it Yeh? You love touring so much baby, y’know if I could choose right now I’d be watching you on a stage. 

“Over this you mean?” He gestures and there’s that smirk back in his voice. Alex is relieved honestly. Not that it makes any difference which version of Miles it is that he’s spending time with tonight, only that it makes his heart feel all the lighter when he knows Miles’ is too. 

“Actually you’re right, that’s a tough one,” he rolls his eyes fondly at Miles’ little chuckle and shifts carefully so he can sit properly on the sofa. Within seconds Miles stretches out too, legs draped over his lap so that his hands automatically rest upon the man’s knees. Miles perches his hands with their still drying nails ever so carefully on top of Alex’s and there they are in all their glam glory. He smiles. 

“Guess I’m trapped here then,” he comments quietly. 

“Mmmh seems that way,” Miles murmurs, nonchalant, quiet but that look says enough. The tiny smile and the softness of his eyes says he’s happy right there and then and really Alex couldn’t wish for anything more.


End file.
